Toxic
Skye Sullivan is a seventeen year old demigod. She lives in a good home with a good family and goes to a good school. But what will happen when everything goes wrong and she goes to camp Half blood? Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I had to. QQ Rate comment all that good stuff please. like, seriously. Přemýšlejte o tom název 19:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter one Skye laughed, walking in step with her friends Naomi Hughes and Ryan Welford. School had just gotten out for Spring break and she could hardly wait. Her parents were planning on going to Britain and Norway to visit family. They hadn't gone in years. Skye could hardly wait. Her cousin Ryder had a bunch of cute friends and they all thought she was cute. Sadly, they were only going to be in Europe for a week. The other week was going to be Skye hanging out with friends, doing normal teenage girl things. "So, what're you guys doing for the first week of Sprin break?" Skye asked, fixing her black hat over her short light brown hair. "I am going to turn seventeen and use all my birthday money to buy some new clothes," Naomi sighed. It was obvious that she was excited for her upcoming birthday. "Pfft, all my stuff is better than yours!" Ryan scoffed. "I have no idea what I'm doing." The two girls laughed again while Ryan pouted. They chatted until they came to Skye's house. She said her goodbyes and walked inside, hoping to get packing. They were leaving tomorrow morning at 6:30 in the morning. They needed to be packed. Skye unlaced her shoes and tossed them into the pile of shoes. She stared at them. She was going to need a few pairs of shoes. "Hi, Mum!" Skye called out. There wasn't a reply. She, puzzled, walked around until she found her mother in the kitchen, whispering with her father. "Skye!" Jennifer Sullivan seemed surprised and falsely happy. Louis looked somewhat angry. What was going on? Were they off for going to Europe? Louis stalked out of the room. He went out the back door and slammed it behind himself. Jennifer winced and hugged herself, as if she were trying to hold herself together. "Sweetie, do you have plans, any big plans for your second week of Spring Break?" "Not really," Skye said a little tentatively. "Well, me and your-your father were just talking and we've decided to go to Long Island, New York for the second week. Is that okay?" Skye thought about this. She lived in Eugene, Oregon. New York was across the country, far from her friends and what she'd really rather be doing. "Yeah sure. Why?" "Your Aunt Rachel wants to see us. And she's invited us to her daughters, er, wedding." "Chloe's getting married?" Skye's older cousin had always seemed like the kind of girl who was with three guys at once. Jennifer looked like she was about to cry. She nodded morosely. Chloe was only nineteen and already settling down. This didn't seem real. "Yes. Don't judge your cousin too harshly. Now go and get packing. This instant. Our ticket has been changed to 5:00 AM." Skye nodded, running up the stairs to her room to pack her clothes. She packed almost everything she needed and saved the rest for after dinner. Her cell-phone rang and she picked it up. It was Naomi. "Hey, Nay. What's up?" Skye asked, smiling to herself. Naomi was probably going to say something like 'the ceiling' or 'the sky'. "Not too much. What about you?" Naomi sighed. "Eh, found out that I'm going to New York for the second week. Damn my parents." "Seriously? So 'm I!" "That is really weird. But whatever. Maybe we can meet up and go shopping or something." "That'd be amazing. So I'll see you there maybe in a week I guess." "Yeah. Bye." Skye hung up and picked up her favourite book. She read until she was called to dinner. The food was eaten in silence. Louis looked livid and Jennifer looked scared. Finally, when Skye and Braeden were nearly through eating, Jennifer burst into tears. She started blubbering and everyone just stared at her, wondering why she was so upset and what she was upset about. Louis chewed slowly on his final piece of steak before swallowing. "Should I, Jen?" He said in a stiff voice. His wife of about sixteen years nodded through her tears. Louis sighed, his dark eyes glancing over both his children. "You two are not full siblings. I don't understand most of was your mother said but from what I do understand... Skye, you're not my daughter. Braeden, you are my son." "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jennifer sobbed from beside Skye. Taking a long, calming breath, Skye spoke after a few minutes silence. "Who's my real father?" Jennifer copied her daughter's action and took a deep breath. "He was one of the most amazing men I'd ever met. He had short brown hair, a lot l-like yours. And his eyes were a lovely, dreamy grey. He cared about me and-- and just when I thought he was going to ask for my hand in marriage, he left. H--he n--never ca--came back..." The late-thirty year old woman checked her watch and stood abruptly. "I need to get ready for work, excuse me." Skye was left sitting there as Braeden shrugged off this news, accepting the fact that his freaky sister wasn't all related to him. Louis looked a little happier now that someone had been told this story. But Skye was a little upset. This realization was painful to most any child. And then to hear that he'd abandoned his lover and his unborn child. Whoever this man was, Skye did not want to ever meet him. Chapter Two Skye pretended to like her trip to Europe. In all honesty, it was a nightmare. Her paternal family was just as kind enough, as always. But the atmosphere around them had changed. Skye knew exactly why. Louis had spilt the secret that she wasn't blood related to them. The visit to Norway was better. Her grandparents were kind and the weather was perfect. But finally, the first week of Spring break came to an end. Skye and Jennifer took a plane to New York while Braeden and Louis went back to Eugene. Jennifer said that Louis and Braeden didn't want to attend the wedding. She rented a car and the two drove down to the place where Chloe and her mother were staying. They'd apparently rented a cabin near Montauk or something. Skye and her mother drove for what felt like hours. Skye stared out the window, listening to her ipod. She changed the song a few times and was finally content listening to Dookie, by Green Day. The scenery changed outside the piece of glass to less industrial and to a more relaxed scene, nature surrounding it. Finally, they came to a dirt and gravel road. There was a big hill in the distance with a tall tree on it. Something glittered on one of the boughs of the trees. "We're nearly there." Jennifer said, closing her eyes tightly. Something ambled in front of the Sullivan's rented car. It was a big black dog, about the size of a big bear. It was a Mastiff and had gleaming red eyes. It stared at the small car and growled. The growl shook the car. "Mom!" Skye screamed. Jennifer tried to swerve but the dog did too. They crashed into the mound of black fur. There was a horrible whine, from the dog. Everything was black. Skye woke up. Her head had something wet on it. Her left arm felt horribly sore. She pushed open her door, which was ajar, and clambered out. Her foot felt the same as her arm. The hill was only a few feet away. Perhaps Chloe and Skye's aunt Angela were behind that hill. She limped towards the hill. She looked down at her body. She was covered in blood. Skye stopped dead. She turned on her good foot to face the car. "Mum! Mum! Mum! J-Jennifer?! Mu-''Mum'', Jen-Jennifer, p-plea-''please''!" Skye screamed. Tears welled in her eyes. What would happen if her mother was dead? Who was her father? She'd never know without a paternity test and a suspect for her father. The brunette turned and attempting to run towards the hill. She needed to get help. She climbed her way up the rather steep hill and stopped at the top. There was an assortment of different buildings and a strawberry field. Teens and children ran around the huge valley beneath the hill. Skye stumbled down the other end of the hill and towards the nearest person. She immediately got the person's full attention. "What's happened?" The tall male demanded. He had obviously dyed hair. His fringe was long and hung over his eyes. It was dyed light blue. The rest of his hair was shorter and black. He looked familiar but in her panic, Skye couldn't remember him. "A dog... w-we crashed... de-dead, maybe...." Skye stammered. "Skye, who crashed? Your parents?" "My-my mum." "Here, I'll get someone to take you to Chiron. Hold on." The boy turned and screamed some other familiar name. Skye could hardly take in any of what was happening. A familiar girl with oddly coloured hair and brown eyes. She grabbed Skye by the shoulders and led her towards the biggest building on the grounds. Any one around them parted in their wake. After knocking on the door of the house, a man in a wheelchair with receding brown hair answered. He took Skye in and into a small room. It was an isolated room. There was a drink sitting on the table next to the bed. Skye was instructed to lie down. She did as instructed and immediately passed out. When Skye next awoke a woman with many bandages on herself stood in front of her. She had bright blue eyes and medium brown hair. It was tied back in a ponytail. She looked worried and smiled when Skye awoke. She knelt down next to her and patted the light brown hair. Tears were welling in the blue eyes of Jennifer. "Mum, you're okay," Skye said in relief. "Yeah. We're here, too, baby." Jennifer replied with a shaky and nervous laugh. "Where are we?" "Camp Half-Blood, hun." "Wh-what? Does this have something to do with kids who don't know one of their parents?" "Eh, sorta. Ryan and Naomi are here, so you know." "Really?" Jennifer nodded and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She held out the drink that sat on the table, prespiring. It felt cold and nice in Skye's hand. She took a sip of it. It tasted like her favourite drink, root beer. The first soda she'd ever tried, on her first trip to Wendy's with her mum. She'd only been ten. Skye took another gulp of the drink until it was all gone. She stared at the empty glass. She felt stronger and more awake than she had before drinking it. "Mum?" Skye started, feeling nervousness piling up inside of her. "Mmmm?" Jennifer replied, focused on something else but listening. "Who's my father?" "Your father... I remember him well. He was tall, brown haired and grey eyed. He was really handsome. He told me his name was Darrick but I knew his real name. His real name... you'll find out soon enough, baby." "That's not fair." "Hey, I just found out yesterday who my mum is." A familiar voice cut in. Naomi walked in the room, winking at Skye. Her brown eyes seemed to glow in a sort of way that was almost eerie. "Her name is Hebe, goddess of youth." "A-a goddess?" Skye wondered if her hearing was still in check. "Yeah. The Greek gods exist, Skye. And remember hwo in the myths they all had children with mortals? We're children of those gods and goddesses and mortals." "That's so weird..." "And Ryan? He's a son of Hermes. Never would've guessed, huh?" Skye laughed. She was released from the hospital wing and shown around camp. Jennifer was escorted home by Mr. D, camp director. The camp was magnificent. The cabins all gave the gods and goddesses something to tie them to the camp, other than their children. Skye laughed along with her friends for the rest of the day before lying down in bed that night. Ryan's bunk was right above hers. She was scared of anything higher than herself jumping in the air so Ryan had taken the top. Today was his first day here too. Suddenly, Skye was thankful that she'd been brought her rather than mad or upset. She wanted to know who her father was, even if he was selfish. Weren't all gods? Chapter Three The first few months of being at Camp Half-Blood passed awfully quickly. Skye, Ryan, and Naomi were training hard, trying to get themselves on a quest. However, nothing happened. It was summertime now, which meant that campers kept pouring in for the first few days. Once in a while, a new camper would come, escorted by a satyr. But that was quite a rare event. Demigods weren't the most common thing in the world. Sitting there by the lake, watching some of the other campers canoeing or swimming was always fun. The campers that were in the lake nearly always splashed the ones sitting on the dock with water. Skye and Ryan were sitting there one evening in early June, before it was blisteringly hot. It was getting late in the evening, getting a little cold. Ryan was strumming his guitar. He was picking out a tune, trying to see if Skye knew it. "What is this one?" Skye asked, looking confused. She had her feet dipped in the water, swaying them back and forth like a bit of a school girl. "It's Come As You Are. You should know this." Ryan sighed, grinning foolishly. "By Nirvana? No way! You're serious?" "Dead serious. Man, you suck at this." "Well, know any, like, Nickelback?" "Duh." Ryan picked up his pick and started to strum. It was obviously Burn It To The Ground. Skye started to sing along. After nearly an hour of laughing and teasing, Ryan put down his guitar. He grinned that foolish grin again. The grin said "I know something you don't." Skye gave Ryan a look back. She got a small knot in her stomach, the same one that told her that epinephrine and dopamine were being released within her brain. These were the chemicals that said that the person you were looking at was attractive to whomever it may concern. "Guess what?" Ryan murmured. His murmur made him that more attractive. "Wh-what?" Skye blinked twice. "Apollo's. Your daddy." "Guess I can't stay in the Hermes cabin anymore." "Naw. Guess what else?" "Ugh, what?" "I... L... Y..." "Pardon me?" "Get it through your head," Ryan leaned forward and pressed his lips to Skye's. The two held each other for the duration of their kiss. Finally, they separated. "I love you." "I-I love you too." "Well, you'd better be packing for your move to the Apollo cabin." "Yeah. I'll miss your ear-splitting snoring." "I'll miss your quiet little grunts," Skye laughed and got up. Ryan stood as well, grabbing her by the hand and walking with her to the Hermes cabin. He spoke to her about how soon, the both of them should sneak out of camp and have a romantic dinner, come back to camp and walk on the beach by moonlight. The moon was brilliant by night, just as the sun was scalding. Skye moved to the Apollo cabin, where her half-siblings greeted her with gladness. The brunette felt out of place at first, but once her new bunkmate, Kiana Dennis, showed her around to all the people, she felt more at ease. Kiana was a tall, pretty girl. Her hair was a light, sandy blonde with streaks of light pinkish-purple. Her eyes were a light, milk-chocolate colour. The two became fast friends, neither wanting to be alone. Kiana was eighteen and had been at Camp for seven years. Night came quickly for Skye. She fell asleep quickly and knew that someone loved her and that she loved him back. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Family Category:Friendship